Meeting the Unexpected
by olivialovesyoujerome
Summary: Olivia meets some boys in a ice cream parlor. And her BFF comes back and she's as happy as can be until she finds out some bad news...
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I really hope you guys like this story and review on it! So if you want to be in it pm me and I'll put you in it but I need like a discription of how you want you OC to look:)**

**I hope you like this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV <strong>

I was walking through the streets of London tears streaming down my face. My boyfriend had just broken up with me, I had been with him for 2 years, and he breaks up with me! I had no friends to talk to. My mum and dad live in America.

It was about 11:00pm I lost my house key and the maid went home. I'm not rich, my mum and dad are.

So if you think I'm a preppy bitch, then walk away.

I looked at the sky, then lighting flashed, and finally it started raining.

"Really! Are you kidding me!" I muttered to my self.

I pulled the hood of my Jack Wills sweatshirt up over my head and kept walking.

I really didn't know where I was going to stay...I walked into an ice cream shop, I knew the lady who worked here and she knew I'd always come in late.

"Hey Willma, how are you?" I asked.

There were 5 guys in here..to that's unusual, usually I'm the only one who comes this late.

"I'm fine, how are you Olivia?" she asked, handing my my strawberry shake with whip cream.

"I've been better, lost my house key, so now I can't get in until tomorrow." I told her.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want." she said.

I smiled and say down, putting one headphone in and blasting One Direction music.

I didn't know I was singing outloud to WMYB when Willma told me.

I looked over to the five boys, they were looking at me. I locked eyes with a boy who had chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

He smiled and I looked away.

My phone buzzed.

_New tweet from Liam Payne: at an ice cream shop with the guys, saw the prettiest girl ever. _

I get one direction boys tweets sent to my phone.

They started getting up and walking over to me.

"Hi, I'm Louis, that's Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry, what's your name?" Louis asked.

"Olivia." I told him.

"I like that name.." Liam smiled.

I blushed.

"So, do you have a twitter? We'll follow you..." Niall asked.

"Uhh, yeah it's Livi_loves1D." I told him.

He smiled, he still had his braces.

"I like how you dress.." Louis smiled.

"Thanks, you too, actually all of you." I smiled.

I was wearing a red striped shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans and a zip up hoodie.

Zayn's phone rang and he looked at it, "It's Danielle, she wants me home, so bye guys, bye Olivia, nice meeting you!" Zayn said walking out the door.

Louis, Harry, and niall's phones rang, "Elleanor wants me home too, bye Olivia, pleasure to meet you!" he left.

"Niall and I have to leave too, bye Liam, bye Olivia, nice to meet you, I'll follow you on twitter tonight." he smiled, walking out the door with Niall.

"And then there were two.." Liam chuckled.

I laughed.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Liam asked.

"No, I lost my house key, and my parents live in America." I told him.

"Oh, you could stay with me.." he said.

"Really...I don't want to intrude..." I told him.

"You won't, I'd like to have company.." he smiled.

I smiled back, "Okay.."

"Let me see your phone." he put his hand out.

I gave him my phone, he typed a lot and then handed me my phone back.

I looked at him.

"Don't worry, I put my number, and the guys numbers in your phone." he smiled.

"You do know you could've asked me." I smiled at him.

He smiled.

I yawned, and put my head on the table..

"You tired?" Liam asked.

"Yeah..." I told him.

"Let's head back to my flat.." Liam told me, he grabbed my hand and I sware I felt sparks.

We walked out of the ice cream shop, his hand was still in mine, we started walking down the street.

"My flat isn't too far from here..." Liam said.

"I have to ask you a question.." I said.

"Shoot."

"Ok, so I randomly see Liam Payne from the biggest band in the world, you and the boys walk over and start a conversation with me and put my number in my phone, a girl would die to be in my place right now, why me?" I told him.

He turned to look at me.

"I don't know, you just caught my eye, and I wanted to talk to you..." he said, looking in my eyes.

"Oh.." I said.

We kept walking, and finally reached his flat. I sat on the couch, and checked my twitter while Liam was finding some clothes for me.

I had over 30 mentions 4 new followers and someone sent me a picture, I looked at it.

It was a picture of Liam and I looking at each other.

I clicked out of that, and checked my mentions, some said:

_Who is this? With Liam!, bitch better stay away from my Liam, you better watch your back, we'll be watching you and Liam. _

I just looked at all of them, there was a nice one so I replied.

**Thanks, but Liam and I are just friends. Have a nice night hun Xx**

"Here are some clothes you can wear, you ok?" Liam asked sitting by me.

I just showed him the mentions.

"Olivia, I'm sorry! I don't know how they're already assuming things and getting pictures!" he said worried.

"Liam! It's fine, I'm used to the hate, it's ok." I reassured him.

"What do you mean your used to the hate?" he asked.

"When I was in middle school and high school, I was never talked to I've only had one friend since kindergarten, her name is rose, but she dosent live in England, she had to move about a year ago." I told him.

"How could anyone not talk to a pretty girl like you?" he asked, putting his arm around me.

I giggled, "I'm not that pretty.."

"Yes you are, your beautiful." he smiled.

I blushed and looked at my shoes.

"Im gonna go change.." I told him, getting up I walked to the bathroom.

After changing I walked back out and Liam was on his phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, sitting next to him.

"Nothing wanna watch tv or sleep?" he asked.

"Umm...sleep because I'm really tired." I told him.

He nodded. I layed my head on his chest, and closed my eyes...I fell asleep to Liam stroking my hair...

**-the next day-**

I woke up the next day with my head still on Liam's chest, he had his arm around my waist. I looked at his face, he was awake.

"Morning.." I smiled.

"Morning beautiful.." he smiled at me.

I looked at my phone, missed call from Rose.

I called her back.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey rose! You called me?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are you! Don't you remember your supposed to pick me up from the airport! I'm waiting!" she said.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I forgot! I was so busy yesterday! I'll come now." I told her, and looked at Liam.

"My friend Rose, she needs to be picked up from the airport, would you mind-.." I was cut off.

"Yeah, let's go." he grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car, not really caring we were in our pj's.

His car was a royal blue mustang, with two white stripes, I was in love with this car now.

We both got in, and started driving.

When we finally reached the airport, Liam and I walked in and waited for Rose.

When I saw her hair, I jumped up and ran to hug her.

"ROSE! I missed you!" I squealed.

"OMG! I missed you too!" she said, hugging me again.

"Ok, who's clothes are you wearing?" she asked.

"I stayed at a friends house.." I told her.

Liam came from behind me.

"You must be rose, Olivia has told me a lot about you." Liam shook her hand.

Rose shook his hand.

"I'm Liam Payne." he smiled.

We walked out of the airport, and back to Liam's car.

"Let's drive to my house." I said.

I gave Liam my address and we drove to my house.

My phone buzzed.

_New text from Harry styles: Hey miss Olivia:) how are you and Liam;) I wanna come over with the guys, what's your address, and liam told me about Rose is she cute? Xx - Hazza_

I replied.

**Text to Harry styles: Hey mr Harry :) Liam and I are fine, we're not dating if that's what your thinking. It's 2304 45 st. And yes Rose is beautiful. (no homo there) Xx - Livi **

We reached my house, the door was unlocked, and we walked in.

"This is your house?" Liam asked.

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

"Your rich?" he looked at me.

"No, my parents are not me." I snapped.

"Rose! I didn't expect you! You can just go shower in the guest room." the maid smiled at rose, barley noticing me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Liam, it's just I hate when people think I'm rich, and my mum and dad don't even live here! Their living in America with my older sister.." I told him.

"I didn't know that.." he said.

There was a knock at the door, I went to answer it, and Liam followed me.

I opened it and it was Harry and the guys.

"Hey Li-Li, hi Olivia." Niall smiled.

"Where's rose?" Harry asked.

"Hazza calm down she's un the shower." I told him. "AND DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" I looked him in the eye.

"Why would you say that?" he smirked.

"Because I've heard you were a very sexual boy.." I said.

The boys laughed, except Harry.

"Haha, funny, but it's true." he smiled.

Rose walked down the stairs.

"Olivia come here.." she said through her teeth.

I walked away from the guys, and over to her.

"What?" I asked.

"How come you didn't tell me, you knew One Flipping Direction!" she said.

"Uhh, you didn't ask.." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you like this story! Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's POV**

"Your mean." rose said.

I smiled and walked back to Liam and the guys, "Harry, that's rose, she's all yours.." I told him.

Harry smiled so big, and I laughed. I turned to Liam and smiled.

"I have a question...what happens last nigh between you too, and Olivia why are you wearing Liam's clothes?" Niall asked.

"I didn't have anywhere to stay, so I stayed with Liam, and he lent me some clothes to sleep in." I told him.

Niall nodded, then said "Do you have any food?"

I shook my head.

"Yes Niall, in the kitchen, grab what you want.." I told him.

Liam tapped me on the shoulder, "Look at Harry and Rose.."

I turned my head, they were kissing.

Wow 1000+ points for rose, kissing Harry styles.

I shook my head, laughing "That's normal for her.." I smiled at Liam.

"Harry, does it all the time.." he returned a smiled.

"Hey Olivia is it ok of I invite my girlfriend, Allison over?" Zayn asked.

"I don't mind, go head." I told him, he went to call Allison.

"What's Allison look like?" I asked Liam. Everyone else was invoked in their own conversations.

"She has short mid-length brown loose curly hair, and about 5'10, and she kind of dresses like Selena Gomez and Debby Ryan." he told me.

I nodded. "Don't you think we should change clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah.." Liam said.

"You can borrow some of my brothers clothes." I smiled.

He nodded. "You didnt say you had a brother.."

We walked up stairs while talking, "Yeah..he died in a car crash a year ago.." I looked at Liam's face.

"I'm sorry.." Liam put an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer.

"It's ok.." I told him. We walked into David's old room so I could get Liam some clothes.

"Here you go." I said, handing him the clothes.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"I'll be right back, you can change here." I told him.

He nodded.

I walked to my room, and closed the door. Changing into dark red skinny jeans, a black Mickey mouse shirt, and putting a pair of white converse on, I walked back to David's room.

I walked into the room, just as Liam was putting his shirt on, he looked at me and smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" he joked.

I nodded.

He walked closer, and our faces were inches apart..."Want more of that view?" he smirked.

He leaned in and kis-the door bell rang. We broke apart.

Walking downstairs I went to answer the door.

"Woah!" I said, as Zayn pushed me out of the way.

"Hey Allison!" he exclaimed.

I got up and brushed the dust off my butt, and fixed my hair.

"Guys! We have to go our manager wants us.." Liam said, looking up from his phone.

The boys groaned.

We all said goodbye's and gave hugs.

"I have to go see my mum and dad, I'll see you later yeah?" Rose said.

I nodded and said goodbye, now it was Allison and I.

"I know you.." she said looking at me.

"I...don't remember you.." I said confused.

"Are you sure? 6-11th grade, I know your secret..you know, the one-" I cut her off.

"I remember you! Allison Jenkins the one who ruined my life all through middle school." I suddenly now remembered her.

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone you really know who I am, I'll tell them your secret.." she smiled deviously and then walked out of my door.

I just stood there.

**-The next day-**

I woke up with my brother staring at me..what? I forgot to mention, I had two brothers one died, and the other one ran off, but you'll never guess who he looked like...

I sat straight up, and looked at my clock, 9:00 am.

My phone buzzed, I picked it up.

_New text from: Liam is a sexy beast: hey beautiful:) wanna go somewhere today? Xx LMK_

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its short! But new characters have been added :) review! Thanks<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia's POV **

I texted back: _sure :) where? And what time? Xx_

Not a second later he replied.

_From: Liam is a sexy beast: Uhh the park by my hotel, and noon..Xx_

I replied: _ok:) see you soon:) Xx_

I got up, and threw my phone on my bed, grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

Letting the warm water run down my back to put my head back and washed my hair.

I turned the water off and got out, drying off I grabbed some clothes.

I was wearing Liam's red hoodie (he gave it to me:) dark grey skinny jeans, and I put my red hair in a pony tail. I looked at the clock 11:50 perfect timing! I grabbed my phone and put my red high-top converse on. I wrote a note saying I'll be out for a while.

I started walking towards the park to meet Liam.

I saw him a couple feet away so I jogged and gave him a big hug.

"Hey beautiful, you look nice." he smiled.

"Thanks, you look good today too." I told him. He was wearing a royal blue hoodie, with a grey shirt and dark jeans and blue Nike shoes.

"I like your hoodie.." he told me.

I smiled. "Haha, thanks it is yours anyway.."

We walked over to the two person swing, and sat down.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Good it's been an easy week..next week we have some interviews I would love if you came.." he smiled.

"I'd love too, can I bring rose? Im pretty sure Harry wants to see her.." I told him.

My phone buzzed...

_New text from Unknown number: I'm gonna tell your secret to everyone..if you don't do what I say..- Allison. _

"You ok?" Liam asked.

"What?...Yeah..just a text from Allison." I half lied.

"Oh, so tell me about you..." Liam turned to look at me.

"Ok...like what?" I asked.

"Anything...Uhh how about your family." he said.

"Ok..my parents live in America with my older sister, that they like better..I have two brothers, David and Harry. David died in a car crash a year ago, and Harry ran off like two years ago changed his last name and was adopted..." I said.

We talked for about 2 more hours. I got to know Liam a bit more, like he can't drink because he has one kidney, he doesn't like spoons at all and has a little bromance with Niall.

"Have you seen your brother Harry?" Liam asked.

"No...I haven't seen him since he auditioned for the X-Factor.." I told him.

"Wait...what year did he audition?" Liam asked.

"Uhh, 2010..then he was shipped off with some other guys..." I said.

Then it hit me...Harry is my brother...

"Harry is..." I started.

"Your brother.." Liam finished.

No way...what!

"I-I...We need to talk to him...but wait! He's with Rose..." I said.

"Right..." Liam sighed.

"I'll call him later..." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own one direction or England Or jack wills and top shop clothes._**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV -with her and Liam-<strong>

"I'll call him later..." I sighed.

I twiddled my thumbs, while it was an awkward silence...and then Liam broke it.

"Wanna go back to yours, and watch some movies?"

I nodded "Yeah.."

We walked back to my flat in silence.

**Rose's POV -with her and Harry-**

Harry and I were making out in his room on his bed...after a while we broke apart.

"Tell me about your self..." I smiled.

"Uhh...okay, like what?" he asked, sitting oppisite from me.

"How about your family.." I suggested.

"Okay, I lived in Holmes Chaple, with my parents, a sister and a brother, my brothers name was David. When I was about 16 I ran off and was adopted into a family, I worked at a bakery, and in 2010 I auditioned for the X-Factor, and here I am now..." he looked at me. "Then my old family moved to England a year later after I won X-Factor"

"Have you see your brother or sister?" I asked.

He shook his head, and his curls went everywhere. "No, I haven't actually.."

Harry had to leave shortly after so I went to hang out with my sister.

**Allisons POV -With Zayn-**

I was hanging out with Zayn and we were watching Love Actually.

"Are Olivia and Liam dating?" I asked.

Zayn turned to look at me. "No, I don't think so, it's harmless flirting. Why?" he said.

"Back in year 11 she slept with about 6 guys, and if she dated Liam...she only sleep with him and then break his heart.." I said, smirking at my little white lie.

"Olivia's not like that.." he told me.

"How would you know? You only just met her a week ago.." I frowned.

"Can we go shopping? I totes need some new heels.." I batted my eyelashes and hung on his arm.

"Sure love." he smiled, as we walked out to his car and drove to TopShop.

**Olivia's POV -Watching movies with Liam-**

I was watching movies with Liam, when my phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv, it's Harry, can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at Nandos now.." I told him.

"Okay, see you soon, bye." he said, I hung up and turned to Liam.

"Was it Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to meet him at Nando now.." I told him.

"Alright, text me later yeah." Liam got up, and I did to. I gave him a hug and walked to Nandos.

I walked in and asked the hostess where Harry styles was sitting.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Styles is meeting someone and you aren't allowed to go back there." she said, with a fake smile.

"I'm that person he's meeting, let me back there!" I said.

"Listen, girly no crazed fans are getting back there.." she gritted her teeth.

"Olivia! There you are! Come sit, we need to talk..." Harry yelled, as he saw me.

I looked at the hostess, with a smug smile.

I sat down across from Harry.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it Harry, your my brother..." I looked at him expectingly.

"What! How do you know?" he said, wide eyes.

"I had two brothers David, and Harry. Harry ran away and auditioned for the X-Factor, you have a brother named David and a sister, you also auditioned for the X-Factor." I told him.

He nodded.

"Why'd you run away?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"I don't know...mum liked you and David better, she knew I wanted to be a singer and she never excepted it, and I couldn't take it anymore so I did." he said.

"Oh..." I looked up, tears forming in my eyes.

"So how's David?" he smiled at me.

A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Hey...what's wrong? Don't cry..." he came and sat next to me, also wrapping his arm around me.

"Harry...D-David's...dead. He died last year in a car crash..." I looked at him.

"W-What..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction..(.I wish)_**

* * *

><p><strong>olivia's POV <strong>

"He died Harry..." I wrapped my arms around him, as we both silently cried.

I pulled away from the hug, and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Come on I'll show you some pictures of him and us when we were all little."

Harry and I walked out of Nandos, and down the street a couple blocks to my...er Harry and I's flat.

I opened the door, and found Liam and Allison making out on the couch...

"Liam!" I screamed.

He looked over and saw Harry and I. "Liv...it's not what it looks like..." he got up and tried putting his arm around me, but Harry blocked him.

"Awe..Olivia been sleeping around with Harry? So now he's protecting you.." Allison smirked.

"ALLISON WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! He's my brother! Can't you get that through your thick ass head!" I screamed, lunging at her, but Liam held me back.

"Let go! I don't want to be near you! After you songed that slut over there!" I pushed Liam away.

I walked over to Harry and whispered 'Nightlock' in his ear.

He smiled, and knew what I was going to do. Liam was talking to Allison so here was my chance.

I walked up behind her and kicked the back of her knee she fell, I grabbed her hair and pulled her up and whispered in her ear 'Get the fuck out of my house, and stay away from the boys and I'

Harry opened the front door, and I pushed Allison out.

"Olivia...im sorry she came on to-" Liam started.

"I don't want to talk to you. Get out now." I gritted my teeth.

Liam walked out the door, with his head down. Harry wrapped his arms around me, as I cried again.

"You ok?" Harry asked, when I stopped crying.

"You know I would never sleep with Liam and break his heart right?" I looked into Harry's green eyes.

He nodded.

Zayn walked through the door, with a pissed face. He looked straight at me.

"YOU! You! Made Allison break up with me! She told me what you said and did to her! Why! Did you lie?" he yelled.

Ive never seen Zayn this mad. "I-I-it.." I stuttered.

"It was Allison who lied! Who are you going to believe your slutty ass girlfriend or my sister?" Harry yelled.

Louis, and Niall walked in. "Why is Liam so mad, and sad?" Lou asked.

Niall went straight to my fridge, obvious to what was going on.

Harry and Zayn were still screaming at each other, Louis joined Niall in the kitchen...I couldn't take it anymore!

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed. Everything went completely silent.

The boys looked surprised.

"I cant take this anymore.." I whispered tears streaming down my face I ran upstairs, and into the bathroom. Locking the door, I grabbed a razor, and started cutting my wrist not to deep...just a littl. I liked the pain, it was soothing.

This is the secret Allison knows...I cut my self, but I haven't in about 7-8 years. Today I couldn't take it.

There was a knock at the door. "Olivia? You in there? It's Niall.."

Niall and I have been really close he's my best friend, besides Rose of course.

I quickly put my sleeve down and wiped a little blood off, and then threw the razor in the trash.

"Yeah..." I said, and unlocked the door.

He pulled me into a hug, I cried for what? The millionth time today.

"Livibear...your bleeding..." Niall said looking at my wrist.

Shit. "Olivia tell me the truth, did you cut yourself?" Nialler's blue eyes stared into my brown ones.

I nodded, "Allison knew this was my secret, and she threatened to tell everyone about it...I havent cut myself for about 8 years..." I told him.

Niall grabbed some gauze from the cabinet, and wrapped up my wrist.

"Thank you Niall.." I smiled, and missed his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a flipping drama filled chapter! Review! Thanks. <strong>


End file.
